worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Paladin talent analysis
This page is meant to provide some advice to Paladin players seeking to make their own talent builds and examine the value of specific Paladin talents. It presents views on the usefulness of talents in solo leveling/farming, raiding, and PvP. A comprehensive list of established talent builds can be found at Paladin builds. A full talent list can be found at Paladin talents Holy Under construction Protection Protection talents increase paladin's survivability in general. Usually paladins investing points in protection tree are PvE oriented, but one might find few good talents that help fighting against opposing players in battlegrounds. 50px|Divinity Divinity 5 points: Increases all healing done by you and all healing effects on you by 1/2/3/4/5%. *5% to healing isn't huge amount at lower levels, but at raids every hitpoint matters. **''Solo Utility:'' +5% healing doesn't affect your downtime much, skip it. **''Raid Utility:'' In raids, +5% healing makes a difference, take it. Also holy paladins will find this talent to be one of best which they can find in other trees. **''PvP Utility:'' Holy PvP healers love this talent, but retribution and protection paladins might choose strength boost over it. *Bottom line: Mandatory when raid tanking or healing, but doesn't shine as brightly when soloing or in PvP even though it is still useful. 50px|Divine Strength Divine Strength 5 points: Increases your total Strength by 3/6/9/12/15%. *15% boost to strength is very nice when combined with Touched by the Light **''Solo Utility:'' This talent boosts your weapon damage making mobs fall quicker, good DPS boosts is also wanted by retribution paladins. **''Raid Utility:'' Touched by the Light Gives more holy damage which boosts your threat. Very good talent for tanks. **''PvP Utility:'' More damage to your attacks? Yes please! *Bottom line: More strength is always good thing for DPS and tanking paladins. 50px|Stoicism Stoicism Requires 5 points in Protection talents. 3 points: Reduces the duration of all Stun effects by an additional 10/20/30% and reduces the chance that your spells will be dispelled by an additional 10/20/30%. '' *Stuns against you last about 2/3 of their duration and your buffs resist about 1/3 of dispel attempts. **''Solo Utility: Mobs that stun or dispel are rare, safe talent to skip. **''Raid Utility:'' Useful when against stunning or dispelling bosses, but not as powerful as other talents, so again safely skippable. **''PvP Utility:'' When against players you will be stunned a lot and dispels rain over your buffs, This talent is highly recommended when against other players. *Bottom line: Skip it when raiding or soloing, Holy and Retribution paladins also dip this talent from protection tree when going for PvP. 50px|Guardian's Favor Guardian's Favor Requires 5 points in protection talents. 2 points: Reduces the cooldown of your Hand of Protection by 60/120 sec and increases the duration of your Hand of Freedom by 2/4 sec. *HoP cooldown is now 3 minutes long, additionally HoF lasts 10 seconds **''Solo Utility:'' HoP is nice when you pull too many melee mobs and want to run away, but HoF doesn't make you immune to daze effect. And if you come to situation where you find yourself needing HoP more frequently than every 5 minutes, you are pulling wrong. **''Raid Utility:'' HoP on healer might save you from wipe after losing aggro, but again, if you know your class well, it won't be happening. **''PvP Utility:'' HoP on cloth wearer during battleground makes them immune to warriors and rogues, but spell casters still are nuisance. Attack prevention is also a negative effect. HoF on the other hand will be effective against many classes who have expected to kite opponents. Mages can Spellsteal this buff, so don't use it when an enemy Mage is nearby in a battleground, or on the opposing Arena team. *Bottom line: Can be safely skipped. Usually not worth it in raids, because tanks are expected to hold aggro. When soloing or in PvP HoF or HoP might come as saviour of the day, but it is still very situational. 50px|Anticipation Anticipation (paladin talent) Requires 5 points in Protection talents. 5 points: Increases your chance to dodge by 1/2/3/4/5% *Less chance to be hit, less time wasted. **''Solo Utility:'' Avoiding attacks is very useful but the 5 points needed it's just to much, unless you're wiling to take the risk. **''Raid Utility:'' DPS and Healers should skip this, but to a tank, the 5 points will give more dodge change than most of the stats in equipment. **''PVP Utility:'' Could be considered useless since most of the attacks will come from behind. *Bottom line: if you are a tank or like to solo, you'll need this, otherwise skip it. 50px|Divine SacrificeDivine Sacrifice Requires 10 points in Protection talents. 1 point: Instant, 2 min cooldown. 30% of all damage taken by party members within 30 yards is redirected to the Paladin (up to a maximum of 40% of the Paladin's health times the number of party members). Damage which reduces the Paladin below 20% health will break the effect. Lasts 10 sec. *A party spell, the key for Divine Guardian **''Solo Utility: Almost completely useless, since you don't have any party members. **''Raid Utility:'' Situational. If you hold the aggro, you decrease damage done to others by about 90%. If you manage to lose it somehow, it is a nice emergency button if the healers can keep you above 20%. **''PVP Utility:'' Nice, if pressed at the right moment. If a strong crit doesn't kill the caster next to you, it's already worth the point. However, it's useless against stealth classes or a ranged attacker. Bottom line: May be skipped, but if you want Divine Protection, you must take it. On raids it can be the saver of the day after someone pressed the wrong button and pulled aggro off of you. 50px|Improved Righteous FuryImproved Righteous Fury Requires 10 points in protection talents. 3 points: While Righteous Fury is active, all damage taken is reduced by 6% *A damage reduction bonus **''Solo Utility: It is nice to have, 6% IS a lot. **''Raid Utility:'' As a tank, you will always have this thing on, so you must take the improvement, too. If you are trying to tank without fury, you're gonna have a bad time and a butt kicked. Just take this talent, it's nice against magic. Damage dealer or Healer paladins should avoid Fury, but if you stood in an AoE, it can save your life. **''PVP Utility:'' A flat bonus for you, no cost, there is no threat in PvP Bottom line: You won't lose anything taking it, if you have points. As a tank, it's a must-have. 50px|ToughnessToughness Requires 10 points in Protection talents. 5 points: Increases your armor value from items by 10%. Reduces duration of movement impairing effects by 30% *A huge bonus to your armor, and less time standing with a debuff. **''Solo Utility:'' Armor is really useful, take it. **''Raid Utility:'' Armor is necessary, just take it. **''PVP Utility:'' Armor is important, you should take it. Bottom line: Most of the movement impairing effects can be dispelled, but if the dispeller is somewhere else, it's also nice. Take it! 50px|Divine GuardianDivine Guardian Requires 15 points in Protection talents and 1 point on Divine Sacrifice. 2 points: All party or raid members within 30 yards take 20% reduced damage for 6 sec. In addition, it increases the duration of your Sacred Shield by 100% and the amount absorbed by 20%, since patch 3.3.0 *It increased the effectiveness of Divine Sacrifice, but now it doesn't, instead it includes the paladin. **''Solo Utility:'' Since you most likely haven't taken Divine Sacrifice, you won't take this either. **''Raid Utility:'' Again, it's situational. **''PVP Utility:'' Really situational. Bottom line: Only take it if you don't have a better place for your points or you are afraid of AoE bosses. 50px|Improved Hammer of JusticeImproved Hammer of Justice Requires 15 points in Protection talents. 2 points: Reduces the cooldown of your Hammer of Justice spell by 20 secs *You can use your ranged stun more often. **Solo Utility: Useless. Really, it is. **Raid Utility: Even less use. **PVP Utility: God created this talent for PvP, and you are an evil being if you don't take it. Stun? STUN! Bottom line: PvP-ers will love it. STUN! 50px|Blessing of SanctuaryBlessing of Sanctuary Requires 20 points in Protection talents. 1 point: Gives you a blessing spell, increasing your stamina and strenght by 10%, reducing damage taken by 3% and granting you 3% of your mana when you block, parry or dodge (is cumulative with Blessing of Kings Solo Utility: It's a nice boost to your mana and reduces damage taken, take it. Raid Utility: Mandatory. It unlocks Holy Shield and later Avenger's Shield, which are your main skills. Skip it and perish in hell, if you would like to. PvP Utility: You will prefer Kings, but HS and AS are things that come in handy, so take it. Bottom line: You need it. Believe me. Under construction. Retribution Under construction